


untitled #2

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: he literally cried in front of that stranger, he really did. huh.





	untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i hope you like this! <3 (pls ignore the mistakes it’s unedited ;;)

Baekhyun isn’t the one to spill everything in front of a stranger, really. He was pretty drunk, you could say, because he literally cried in front of that stranger, he really did. He didn’t imagine a hand against his back, he didn’t imagine strawberry scented hair, and he definitely assume a person with red hair smiling kindly at him. 

He feels bad for that person, really – Baekhyun isn’t even aware of that person’s name. He’s sure he’s introduced himself (or gone into third person mode and wailed about every possible thing).

The only thing familiar, when Baekhyun wakes up, is the room. It’s their college dorm, specifically, Jongdae’s room. There’s radium stickers on the roof, Jongdae’s obsessed with them. Headache welcomes itself a second later he registers the stickers, with a heavy-head, Baekhyun sits up. He’s fully clothes, so there wasn’t any one-night stand. A bright red sticky note catches his eye, it’s stuck on a glass of water, with two advils on a tiny plate.

He removes the note, it’s written in silver pen. Baekhyun is sure as hell it isn’t Jongdae who’s written this – Jongdae’s handwriting is better.

_I hope you had a good sleep!! Jongdae and I have classes, see you at lunch!!_

_\- kyungsoo_

Baekhyun guesses Kyungsoo is Jongdae’s roommate, he looks at the clock, it’s only nine twenty-five, he’s got time to get ready for his history classes. He can worry about what he spilled to this Kyungsoo later.

~*~

Baekhyun hurries towards Jongdae, pulling at his yellow bag to slow – Jongdae walks way too fast, seriously. Why is he always in a hurry?

“Yah!” Jongdae yells. “How many times have I told you not to pull my bag?”

Baekhyun can only laugh. They both resume out of the campus, to their regular cafe to discuss who’s fashion was the worst today, Jongdae usually has strong opinions, it’s best just to agree with him. 

He likes having the freedom of speech. And Baekhyun likes being quite to save his energy – to play every video game he has and finish them in a night, while he reads his history textbooks in the tiny breaks. It’s not healthy, but only way to keep himself from dosing off when the material isn’t about wars. Baekhyun likes wars.

“You were so wasted last night,” Jongdae comments. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Kyungsoo said you spilled some interesting stuff.” Baekhyun stares at Jongdae, who shrugs. “He wouldn’t tell me. He’s coming in a few minutes, though. Said he needed to talk to you.”

Baekhyun hunches his shoulders, leaning his elbows on the table, and crosses his legs. He doesn’t remember a thing, and he isn’t sure what ‘stuff’ he spilled. His darkest secret is that he plays video games so he can hangout with the cool kids. Which half of the campus knows by now, probably. He isn’t too worried about this. He should be fine.

“ _Dude_ ,” Jongdae laughs, and Baekhyun wants to slap him into unconsciousness. “You’re sweating. Now I can’t wait to talk to Kyungsoo-  _Here_ , Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun uncrosses his legs, avoiding looking at Kyungsoo. Even though he has no idea how Kyungsoo looks, he guesses an ugly monster with glasses, maybe a smelly breath. Baekhyun quickly pulls out a book (it’s his Lit. Notes), pretending to read it is much better than looking at Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun wants to die. This monster doesn’t seem to have a bad voice (please have a smelly breath, Baekhyun prays), and he’s forced to look at Kyungsoo.

It… isn’t a monster. Kyungsoo has the red hair Baekhyun remembers being fascinated by, he has the warmest smile he received last night (and now), and Baekhyun suddenly wants his fingers between Kyungsoo’s hair. It looks really soft.  _Please, please, please have a smelly breath_.

“Hey,” Baekhyun slumps against the chair, pretending he isn’t freaking out. “Kyungsoo, right?”

Kyungsoo nods, and turns his head to Jongdae, with a sheepish smile. “Get me a cake, please?”

Baekhyun is surprised by how soon Jongdae moves to stand in the line, and Kyungsoo casually sits in front of Baekhyun, his smile now faded, he carefully takes out a sketchbook and starts scribbling something. It’s an itch which Baekhyun feels, his tongue flicks in his closed mouth, and he suddenly doesn’t have control of his own mouth.

“What did I say?”

Kyungsoo looks up, confused. “Sorry?”

“Last night,” Baekhyun sighs. “I was really drunk, and Jongdae said I spilled some bullshit.”

Kyungsoo looks amused, but stops drawing, and leans back on the chair. “You didn’t say bullshit, you said some weird things.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Embracing himself for the worst. “Hit me.”

“You used some big, fancy words,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Well, to summarize it badly: you flirted in a classic, history nerd style, and used some words – I’m assuming scientific names of plants – and asked me to search their meanings up.”

Baekhyun drops his head on the table. This is embarrassing. “Did you? Search them up?”

“Only pink foxgloves, which-”

“Means happiness and light spirit, yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun finally has the guts to look at Kyungsoo, who is smiling so cutely. Baekhyun’s heart leaps out of his chest.

“And,” There is something evil about Kyungsoo’s smirk. “You asked me on a date and I couldn’t answer because you threw up.”


End file.
